Into The GATE
by blazedflame
Summary: How about a little bit more epicness with GATE with Itami still as the protaganist? How about a story that is still centered around JSDF. Story that is much lighter than the stories here in this fandom since reading the fanfics here is just making me depressed about the world. Not so strict about military terms and shit.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there. If I do, I would hurry up to finish it_

[Summary]

How about a little bit more epicness with GATE with Itami still as the protaganist? How about a story that is still centered around JSDF. Story that is much lighter than the stories here in this fandom since reading the fanfics here is just making me depressed about the world. Not so strict about military terms and shit.

Chapter 1: The Opening of the GATE

* * *

"What do you mean leave?"

"Precisely what I said commander. Can I request a leave so that I could go to summer doujinshi convention?"

"Do you want me to kill you Itami!? You always slack in your work and even if you did, it's always barely passable!", shouted the commander.

The soldier just replied exasperatedly, "Well Bill Gates said that he would hire lazy people because they do it in the easiest and efficient possible."

"And that's exactly the problem!" commander just sighed as a headache formed in his head. Raising his head, he looked again at Itami with serious eyes. "Tell me the real reason. It's your mother isn't it?"

Itami's face fell from that. "...yes. She did something stupid again."

"I understand the situation soldier. But I don't need to tell you are aware that you're in danger of losing your rank as it is now. Requesting a leave will reflect on your already bad record."

The brown haired 2nd lieutenant just smiled at that. "I only do my job for my pursuit hobby you know."

"Sigh. Your the only soldier I know that doesn't want to rise up in ranks. I mean sure, your the laziest person I know in military, but still you are still part of the best team JSDF has to offer and your only twenty-five..."

Itami just groaned. "It wasn't my intention to join it. Hell, I didn't even wanna join JSDF but I heard the pay was good despite not focusing on academic subjects. Then my no good commander forced me to go to a ranger school since he didn't like me much."

"Hahaha! You're really amazing. Okay, I approve your request but don't blame me if you got demoted"

"Sir. Thank you sir!", the soldier saluted.

 **[1 month later]**

Itami exited the white door and faced the nurse that was staying in the hallways. He was just done visiting her mother in the room in this Sanatorium.

"So it just got worse huh"

"It was not your fault sir. If there was someone to blame, it's us for not monitoring her rigidly."

"Maa maa ma, don't worry about it"

His mother apparently had another episode and tried to find him again. Failing, she attempted to kill herself shouting that Itami abandoned her. This only increased his guilt for failing to take care of his mother. Even with the commander's consent, it still took one month for him to be able to go leave."

The nurse bowed to him. "I'm going to visit the other patients. I'll leave you now."

"Oh, thank you for caring for my mother"

"It's my job sir", the nurse said and proceeded to leave him.

He was going to visit the event in Ginza at noon so he made his way to the elevator. He left the building with excitement despite the depressing visit.

"I hope you get well soon mom..."

"Crap. Crap! CRAP!"

The train passengers moved a bit away from his position, causing him to sweatdrop. What could he do? He was an otaku and proud of it.

He was playing some game in his phone when it demanded energy that could only be bought by real money. That's so unfair!

 _Next stop is Shinbashi. Shinbashi. The doors on the left side will open. Please exit her for the Ginza subway line, Toei Asakusa line, and the Yurikamome line_

'Yosh, that's my final stop. Summer Doujinshi Exhibit, here I go!', Itami thought excitedly as the doors finally opened. He walked out while fiddling with his phone, then took the escalator to exit the subway.

"Oohhh! These guys are selling too. Hehehe, I'm going to buy so mu- AH!"

Then he was on the floor, with a head splitting headache.

"Hey are you okay?", a voice asked him. He looked up while massaging his forehead, then saw hand extending from a young man. He took his help, and grabbed his hand to stand up.

The otaku groaned in pain, "Ow, I didn't see that. Thanks by the way." His helper grabbed the cell phone he dropped and gave it to him.

"Naturally, you were too engrossed on your phone. Wait, is that Mei Con on your phone cover? Don't tell me you're going the exhibit too?"

"Yeah! This big event only come once a year so of course I will.", explained Itami, fist pumping the air, making the man backing up away from him.

"Great, I'm going there too. I'm Kurata"

"I'm Itami.", he bowed as he introduced himself. "It would be nice to have a companion going there"

The now named Kurata backed away again. "Sorry, I'm straight!"

"That's not what I meant IDIOT!"

* * *

"I really hope there are some cosplayers there. Some nekomimi girls would be nice"

Itami just deadpanned at him. "That's the reason why you came here don't you?"

"Yeah hahahahaha! I really like cat girls that I wish they were real.", laughed Kurata as he rubbed his head in embarrassment

They were currently at the 2nd floor of the mall. The exhibit was at the third floor in the events center and they were high in spirits in excitement. On the way there, they talked about their interest and Itami was surprised to learn that his companion was a Leading Private in JSDF. More so for Kurata since Itami didn't really look like a soldier at all.

"Wait, did you see that?", remarked Itami,

"The what?"

An object flew across the large window, gaining Kurata's attention again while Itami's eyes narrowed. They ran to the glass pane then looked outside, and to their horror, civilian were in panicked state, running from what seems to be like armoured creatures behind them in pursuit.

"What the fuck is happening?", the ranger said in dread tone, unable to take his gaze away from the carnage. The object flew by again, coming towards them, snapping him out of their stupor.

"Duck!"

With what seems to be flying animal with wings and a human rider slammed into reinforced glass shattering it due to the velocity,but they failed to enter the building due to the unexpected strength of the glass, making fall into the ground.

The two soldiers immediately stood up and ran, with the other mall goers having the same idea to evacuate. Chaos ensued, and everyone was shouting and panicking.

"Was that a dragon!?", Kamura shouted at him, running down the stairs

"I don't know!"

"Did it try to kill us!?"

"I don't know!"

They were nearing the exit together with the panicking crowd. Sound of steel could be heard, with the occasional squeals of pain or panic and grunts of exertion. Sweat poured down their faces as they exited the building, with Itami shouting at a woman to escape.

The panicking newbie soldier asked again. "What is happening!"

"I don't FUCKING KNOW! Now shu- _gasp"_

They were in the middle of the intersection when they saw the fightings faraway from them. Blood-stained road, with corpses littering the road. Roman armour clad humans and what animal like creatures were killing running people left and right. A frantic police officer was shooting the flying dragon above them, missing his target but gaining its attention. Time seemed to slow down as dragon with his rider descended quickly at the officer, intent on killing it with his lance.

Gritting his teeth, Itami ran towards the policeman, tackling him towards the ground just in time to miss the incoming lance. The dragon ascended again, circling around to change direction, then flew down towards them again.

Wasting no time, Itami went after the pistol that was dropped by the police officer and aimed at the descending creature. Two shots rang out in the air, and the dragon was hit in the head and in the wings, causing the enemy to crash on the road.

Adrenaline still pumping, he surveyed around the area, only to be surprised as the rider ran towards him, apparently not down for the count, taking his sword out of it's sheath. The distance was closing in, and Itami aimed the gun at the Roman look-a-like, then pulled the trigger, only to be awarded by a silent click. Cursing at his luck, he threw the gun at the rushing man, and also ran to him. The rider dodged the thrown pistol, but was unable to avoid Itami's punch. The Japanese ranger didn't waste anytime disabling the man's weapon, and maneuvered to choke him. The enemy was still struggling and he could see that more enemies were inbound to their direction. Taking the gladius sword, he stabbed the man in his choke in the chest, and the man in hold lost all signs of life.

The now blood stained Itami looked back again the area, then saw the faces of the people in the area.

"What are you doin!? Get going and get away from here!"

This snapped the civilians around them from their shock from his battle, making them run opposite the direction from the oncoming enemy.

"Itami. What...was that"

"Kurata, you are a JSDF soldier. Act like it", the brown haired 2nd lieutenant shouted at his companion, reminding Kurata for what he is. He then smiled at his fellow soldier's now determined and serious face.

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I promise to not be disgrace again!", Kurata shouted with fire and steel in his eyes, then scoured a place for a makeshift weapon he could use. His eyes spotted a dagger in person of the the dead corpse. He took it, as he nodded to Itami who did the same with the gladius sword.

The Japanese ranger saw the police officer he saved a while ago, who was in a process of standing up with shaky legs. He called for his attention, making the male to go rigid in nervousness.

"Hey! What's the police plan for this?!"

"It...it's...it' aah...ah"

"Officer!", Itami shouted.

The officer stuttered, "Hhh...HQ said to rescue all...all civilians and evacuate them to a safe place."

"Where's the safe place?"

"I...I don't know"

"What!", Kurata said in disbelief.

' _Requesting reinforcements at Iki-AHH!',_ the radio page of police crackled to life.

"Wait, is your walkie talkie connected to all officers."

"Ye...yeee...yes. It's connected to the emergency channel"

"Now where is the best spot... Tell them the civilians and the police to station themselves inside the imperial palace."

Not only the officer was shocked at his order, but also Kurata . The palace was a building that was restricted to the public and would require permission to enter."Wha-wwhat?"

"Just fucking do it. Tell them right NOW"

"Oo-okay!"

The officer fumbled with his radio, with a frantic voice requesting all officers to do Itami's command. There was a shout of refusal and disagreement, prompting Itami, to come and take the apparatus from the officer.

 _This is 2_ _nd_ _Lieutenant Youji Itami of the JSDF! Evacuate all the civilians to the imperial palace! I repeat, evacuate to the imperial palace._

' _But it's forbidden to-'_

' _Do I give a fuck!. I said do it! And set-up the perimeter and defend the place!'_

' _This is HQ! Comply and evacuate to the imperial palace! It sounds like a good plan'_

With that, Itami gave the pager back to the officer. "Find survivors and tell them to go to imperial palace." The police officer nodded, and quickly bolted out to do his mission.

"And I just wanted to go the Summer Doujinshi Sales and Exhibit. Now it's going to be canceled."

* * *

Gasp. Gasp. Gasp.

Kurata and Itami was running around the district, finding and helping survivors, informing to go to the imperial palace. It seems that the enemy was regrouping and they used this chance evacuate civilians as many as they can. They encountered some invaders but they would dispatched them quickly with their teamwork and close quarter combat skills. That would not mean to say they were unharmed, with them suffering cuts and stab wounds. Itami was sporting a cut his left cheek, and light but bleeding wound from his back while Kurata's shoulder was bleeding profusely shoulder from nasty back stab with enemy.

"I think we should retreat back. We are injured and we only have the melee weapons. There seems to be no civilians here anymore.", uttered the Japanese Ranger as Kurata nodded in approval.

They were now going back halfway there, when Kurata spotted a girl crouched around in the corner of an alley. "Oka-san, where are you?", cried the confused girl.

"Itami, a girl over there!"

The special force soldier looked, and to his horror, not only the girl was far away from there, a cowlike creature with a large ax, was also incoming towards her. Wasting no time, they both ran towards to rescue her, but the monster also had the same idea and rushed towards his wanted victim.

"No you DON'T!", shouted Itami cradling the girl in his arms, only to trip sudden change in velocity, spraining his ankle. The monster was upon them in in millisecond, the oversized axe raised to chop them, when Kurata stabbed his bloodied dagger with his two hands at the chest of the creature. This made the hand lifting axe shift, hitting the ground beside the downed ranger and girl. The stab only made the Minotaur-like creature to get angry, backhanding the newbie JSDF to the ground 10 meters away. Taking advantage of the distraction, Itami sprinted despite the pain in his ankle.

The cow like creature seeing them, rushed towards them again, it's axe threatening both of them. Itami released the girl. "Run! I'll distract it!". He couldn't run due to his sprain and steeled himself to buy some time.

He faced the monster with resigned but fiery eyes. The animal slashed to the side, making him duck to avoid it. But the monster was still too quick despite it's size, kicking Itami's body with such force, making him crash to a car.

"Ugh. I think I just broke all my ribs. He opened his eyes and his eyes widened in dread as the girl was running towards him again instead of escaping. "No. NO! Don't come here! Get out of here!"

The monster walked towards his bleeding form, and it seemed to smile evilly. His black eyes looked at the girl who had stopped running, and then back to the hulking monster up in front of him.

'My plan was to only buy some manga and this happens. And my colleagues said that my hobby will get me killed someday. Hahahaha.' Itami though as he laughed in the irony of his situation. 'I'm sorry mother. I won't be able to come home'

BAM!

A sound of gunfire destroyed the silence as the creature's form collapsed down, it's head a sprangled up mess of blood and grey matter.

Youki Itami stared at the lying form of the monster then at the sky, seeing a combat helicopter fly past above him as he lost consciousness

* * *

"Medic! We need a medic here STAT!", the man in kevlar uniform shouted as the gunshots rang around the district. The JSDF has started its counter attack and was starting to move to the main force, slowly eradicating the enemy, be it human or monsters.

Machine gun sounds filled the air again with many bodies coming to their position fell down on the bloodied road. Two men checked for the forms of Itami and Kurata who were lying on the ground. They were unconscious, too injured from the trash down they received earlier from the cow-like creature. The two soldier medic checked their pulses and for injuries with grim faces.

"Ribs are cracked, probable internal bleeding! They're alive for now but they need to get to a hospital quick!"

"The hospital is still near the GATE where they came from. Carry them towards the Imperial Palace. A temporary hospital has been set-up there!"

Not responding, the men took the injured persons and carried them in their backs, running but carefully taking them back to the Imperial Palace. It was about a kilometre away from this place but they can't just rush in due to fight ongoing on.

They had to bring them back alive, the citizens they saved **demanded** it

* * *

 **[Imperial Palace]**

"Out of the way! Out of the way!", the soldiers carrying the injured Itami and Kurata burst into the gates of imperial palace. Civilians and the police gave way to them as they rushed to the tent where the injured where treated.

"Wait, was that the one who told us to evacuate here?"

"Shit, they were the men that saved us from the crazy people!"

"Oh no! Are they dead?"

"Those motherfuckers will pay!"

Noise aroused as the crowd recognized the injured persons. Murmurs and shouts were heard in the vicinity, with the occasional statement of revenge and worry.

"Doctor! We need a doctor"

"Bring them here!", a man in bloodied polo T-shirt called their attention to his location. Blankets were strewn into the ground as a make shift bed. Groans of pain from other patients as other person treated them to their best of ability.

The soldier put immediately the unconscious JSDF gentleman to the floor. Nurses came into the sides as the doctor tried to check the injuries sustained. The soldier that carried them were tasked to bring clean water, and so they ran again.

 _And thus, the JSDF fought there_

 **[Author's Note]**

Did you like it, especially the action part? I admit, I'm not a good author and I suck so hard in writing hahaha. If it's really bad, I dunno if I'll just post it as a one shot and hope that some more writers would be inspired making Itami/JSDF-centered stories. I am really bad at writing what I was planning to do. There's a reason why my stories doesn't get past 2-3 chapters.


	2. Into The GATE

**Disclaimer: I do not own GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there. If I do, I would hurry up to finish it**

[Summary]

How about a little bit more epicness with GATE with Itami still as the protagonist? Story that is much lighter than the stories here in this fandom since reading the fanfics here is just making me depressed about the world. Not so strict about military terms and shit.

 **Chapter 2: Into the GATE**

* * *

 _Breaking new from Japan. 12:00 at noon, an unknown portal that looks like appeared in thin air in the prefecture of Ginza. Unidentified men and creatures came forth and proceeded to cause attack the civilians in the said location. The disaster continued until the JSDF and the police started the counter attack 20 minutes later. The-_

*click*

 _\- number of deaths of the civilians still rising as the death toll climbs up to five thousand-_

*click*

 _-Approximately thirty thousand people and creatures poured out from the gate. All of the were killed in the counter attack except for the surviving six thousand, whom has captured as prisoners. Japan has-_

*click*

 _-The Japanese people are crying in outrage at attack in Ginza. Demands to for blood and revenge are being brought up and the Japanese Government are split in the decision for desired action._

 _*click*_

 _-In the face of the disaster, two off duty JSDF soldiers, namely Youji Itami and Kurata were active in rescue and evacuation efforts. It was reported that they risked their lives finding and saving survivors in Ginza. It was also discovered that Youji Itami was the one that has the idea to evacute to the imperial palace. They are currently now in the hospital due to injuries they gained in their actions. It is unknown-_

 **-** **OOOOoooOOOO-**

"With all due respect Prime Minister, we can't just enter the gate. It us much better and safe to just destroy it rather than entering it."

"Then what do you want the say to the people right now? They are calling for actions in punishing the ones responsible. What do you want to say to our dead countrymen!"

"So what do you want, Japan to declare war? You know we can't do that due to our treaty and constitution. And we are dealing with creatures, an honest to goodness dragon!"

"Creatures we chopped to mincemeat with our weapons!

"We can't just take revenge. We already killed 24,000 of them"

"Say that to my dead son!"

* * *

The news rocked out on the whole world after incident in Japan came to knowledge. A possibility of a new and foreign parallel land excited many people. An unexplored planet, possibility of supply of resources, new species of living beings were enough to send people into a frenzy. Religious institutions crying out the apocalypse, countries demanding to send expeditions, people seeking to destroy the gate out of paranoia, different reaction were made. All eyes and ears were on the land of the rising sun, waiting for their response to incident.

And just now, the prime minister has declared that the area was a Special Region of Japan.

* * *

 **[Ginza Prefecture Hospital]**

"Ugh... My head hurts", a voice moaned in pain as black eyes opened, taking in the white ceiling of the room.

"It seems that your awake now, hero-san"

Itami's head turned to see a female nurse holding up a clipboard with an excited smile on her face. He was about to get up when the girl's hand stopped him from moving.

"You need to rest Youji-san. You have five ribs cracked and the only reason you're not feeling it is due to the painkillers", lectured the nurse with her finger pointing at him. "Stay put. I'm going to call the doctor to see you.

"I'm in the hospital? Wha-ohh.", the man whispered, remembering the events that took place that brought him here. It all came back to him in an instant. He was assimilating the information when he suddenly stiffened.

"Kurata!"

The door opened, revealing a male doctor in his lab coat together with the nurse earlier. The man was about to greet when he was by Itami.

"Where is Kurata?! Is he okay?"

"Oh, your companion? Yes, he is okay. His room is opposite here."

The Japanese ranger just sighed in relief. Everything was good at least and he just missed the Doijinshi Exhibit. Wait. The exhibit?

"Noooooo! I didn't get to buy anything!"

* * *

 _Naturally, this land does not appear in any map. We don't what lies beyond the GATE, or what is it like. Everything about it is a mystery. We apprehended many of the attackers in the previous incident. At present, they are no more than criminals who have broken the law, or in the other words, terrorist. Destroying the GATE will not solve the problem. We fear it may just lead to another GATE opening up elsewhere in Japan._ _ **Thus we have decided to consider, the land beyond the GATE, the Special Region, an area part of Japan.**_ _And in order to learn about the other side, as well bring forces to the negotiation table, we have determined that it is necessary to go inside, even if it's dangerous. For the purposes of investigating the Special Region, apprehending the ringleader of the Ginza Incident, and securing compensation by force,_ _ **the government of Japan will dispatch the Japan Self Defence Force… to the other side of the GATE.**_

* * *

"Oh, so the JSDF are being sent there huh"

"Yes that's right. It is now called the special region of Japan. If you are both fit for duty by the end of the month, you might get some action.", the nurse said

"And what? Miss the Winter Doujinshi Exhibit? No way"

"You really have to get your priorities straight Itami-san", the female nurse just sighed at his antics. He was really heroic in the news but after him waking up, he was really bland person, and creepy. It was kind of a turn off.

The hero of Ginza pointed the flowers and letters beside his bed. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's from the civilians you saved", the female replied with a smile. "There's more of them actually, but we couldn't exactly fill the room. The same with Kurata-san", she added.

The Japanese ranger didn't reply. He just continued on watching gifts with a pleasant gaze, which hardened later on. They saved those people, yet still many died on the attack. He was happy that he was able to help, but he couldn't feel but be disappointed on the number casualties.

It seems that he was going to miss the event on December after all.

* * *

 **[1 Month Later]**

"In the face of the disaster, two men were active in evacuation and rescue efforts, saving the lives of many citizens. The brave feats of the two men, who are known as the heroes of Ginza, are pride of the citizens of Japan.", the Prime Minister announced, as the hall room gave a round of applause at the two heroes.

"We will now present the commendations" a man said in as the Itami and Kurata stifffened. "Sergeant Kurata Takeo 3rd class!"

"Yes sir", saluted the now Japanese sergeant. He then walked to the stage and was presented by a parchment and medal. He posed for a picture with the gentlemen, then walk to the back to wait.

"2nd Lieutenant Itami Youji!"

"Yes Sir!", the special forces member shouted. He followed Kurata's example and recieved the parchment and the medal. He also took a picture with the men there, and for the finale, him and Kurata. The audience stood and applauded at the two as the ceremony finished.

* * *

"So, 2nd lieutenant huh? Huh!?"

"Ugh, I missed the event"

The awarding ceremony has just finished and the heroes were greeting guest and fellow soldier, even the prime minister himself, who personally went to thank them for their service. Youji Itami and Takeo Kurata weren't really healed up yet, but they were much needed for publicity purposes. With the number of lives that the two had saved and the plan for the newly inducted Special Region of Japan, they deserved the thanks and the promotion.

The sergeant groaned. "Come on Itami. You're still griping about that. You ranked up. I ranked up. We should celebrate. I mean, were celebrities!"

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation Kurata. I missed an event that only occurs once a year. ONCE a year. I don't even know why you're not suffering like me." The 2nd lieutenant lectured his companion.

"You really don't have an ambition huh. Karma's going to bite you in the ass"

The brown haired ranger just puffed his chest proudly. "I only work to support my hobby you know. So if you asked to choose between my job or my hobby, you bet that the answer is my hobby"

Kurata just hummed in thought. He then lit up and pounded his right closed fist on his left open palm. "Well to tell you the truth, my friend bought something there and he gave it to me as a gift."

Time stopped as Itami digested his friend's words. His mind slowed to a stop and asked to repeat the sentence, Kurata complied, making the Special Forces soldier's eyes lit up in delight.

"Why didn't you say so? Do you want to come to at my place? Huh!?"

The sergeant pushed Itami away from him, honestly creeped out by his actions. "Wait! Stop!"

"What's wrong? We have the same hobby. Huh. Huh! HUH!"

"Sorry! I'm into women!"

"I told you that I don't swing that way!"

* * *

 **-** **OOOOoooOOOO-**

 **[JSDF Camp]**

"I told you already Kurata-san, don't let your popularity go to your head"

"How was I supposed to know she was going to beat me up! And owwww"

"Don't be such a baby", the violet haired combat medic reprimanded him. "You were kinda being annoying with your macho bravado"

"Soooooryyyyy"

It was early in the morning and the soldiers were doing some exercises. The camp was busy for their training in preparation for the upcoming operation. With the land beyond the GATE being ratified into being the Special Region of Japan, the JSDF are being called upon to explore the unknown.

The batch of soldiers just finished their close quarter combat training where Sergeant Kuribayashi 1st class beat up Kurata. The "hero of Ginza" was boasting how no can defeat him in combat as evidenced by his actions in the attack. To make the long story short, the deceivingly cute brown haired woman got annoyed by his attitude and challenged him to a spar, where she beat him up, **badly**.

The bruised up man was currently with one of the combat medics, Sergeant Mari Kurokawa 1st class. She was applying some salve to his forehead to heal his bruised. He had no idea that such a short girl could one hell of a fight. That should be enough to prick his hot air balloon.

"Man, we don't get a break do we?" Kurata commented upon seeing other soldiers training, from basic exercises to marksmanship. It was very busy in the camp and he can't help but be excited at the prospect of going to unknown lands.

Kurokawa got up and pat him in the shoulders. "Of course. It's only in a weeks' time that we are commencing the operation to enter the Special Region after all.", replied the combat medic. "Don't get into fights anymore okay? Your ribs might be healed but it has only been less than 3 months."

"Thanks Kurakawa-san"

* * *

"So these is..."

"Yes. These are the type 4 combat uniforms we are being provided in accordance to the recon party's suggestion.", a big man in the same type 4 uniform informed Itami. He was carrying the other uniforms and were distributing it to the soldiers.

"Though due to some budget cuts, it might take some time to get them out on all the units", the Sergeant Tomita Akira continued.

Itami asked, "Why did we get our first though"

"I suppose because it might be because of that"

"Because of what?"

"I mean that of course"

"I don't follow"

The large man just answered cryptically with a dread voice. "All I'm saying is... the thing you don't want happening 2nd lieutenant, are happening…"

With that, the guy just left, leaving the 2nd lieutenant alone in the room, standing there confused.

"I still don't get it"

* * *

"I am your commander, General Hazama. The many scouts have entered the GATE this past month, and I hope you have said your goodbyes to your family and friends, for nobody knows what will happen to us in the special region. Thus you must prepare for combat as soon as we cross the GATE." the commanding soldier barked out seriously.

All soldiers gulped in anticipation for the journey they were about to head on to. Excitement, nervousness and bloodlust for revenge filled the air as they waited for the command to go into the GATE

"All units prepare to embark!

With that order, vehicles came to life as the soldiers gulped in anticipation. Guns locked and loaded, tense atmosphere came into being as the GATE slowly opened, revealing a dark empty space, almost sucking out the light from outside.

"Operation, start!"

"Go, go go go!"

With that order. The two tanks revved up in motion, with soldiers behind it following. They were entering the GATE one by one, and they were greeted to a dark abyss and cold air. Lights lit up from the vehicles as the sound of their engines filled the pathway to the land that has been unknown to them before.

Alas, they have exited, and they were greeted by a setting sun, and an army…

 _And thus the JSDF fought there_

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

Hey guys, how you doin? This is my second chapter and I have to say, this chapter sucks ass. It's more of a filler than anything. I really am a bad author hahahaha. On the side note. Holy Moly, season two of Gate has been released a week ago. How did I not know that?

Also, fanfiction seems to have a problem with linebreaks. It's not showing up

Oh, do you want a sneak peak for the next chapter? Well here it is

 **Teaser:**

Chapter 3 - The Battle For Arnus

" _Enemy sighted! I see Three Large Dragon class creatures approaching_ _ **fast**_ _"_

" _What! Give me the situation"_

" _Sir_ , _An army similar to those who attacked at Ginza are near us! There are flying creatures coming towards us fast, three of them easily bigger than the others!"_

Mwahahahahahahahah

 **Review** if you want to see more of this, what you expect, what are your thoughts, what you ate for breakfast/lunch/dinner and all.


	3. The Battle For Arnus!

**Disclaimer: I do not own GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there. If I do, I would hurry up to finish it**

[Summary]

How about a little bit more epicness with GATE with Itami still as the protagonist? Story that is much lighter than the stories here in this fandom since reading the fanfics here is just making me depressed about the world. Not so strict about military terms and shit.

 **Chapter 4: The Battle For Arnus Hill**

* * *

 **[Inside the GATE]**

It was pitch black, and no one could see what else was beyond what the lights from the vehicles emit. Cold air seeped through everyone's clothes as the loud sounds of engines were heard on the otherwise deafening silence in the darkness. Minutes passed by, an orange light could be seen in the horizon, signalling that they were nearing the exit. The soldiers onboard clutched their guns and steeled their hearts as they waited for the much awaited operation.

At long last, the two tanks burst outside at the opposite side of the GATE, the light of the setting sun temporarily blinding the people from the minutes of darkness they traveled. Getting their bearings, they surveyed the surroundings… and immediately grabbed the radio.

"Enemy sighted ! I can see Three Large Dragon class creatures approaching fast"

" _What! Give me the situation"_

"Sir! An army similar to those who attacked at Ginza are just a kilometre or two near us! There are flying creatures coming towards us fast, three of them easily bigger than the others!"

" _Can you give me their numbers?"_

"Sir, I can't estimate. But they are definitely larger than the group in Ginza?"

The commander silently thought on the implications of the army that was near them. It would seem that roman-like soldiers were about to stage a campaign back to Japan again. And this time their enemies were ready.

By this time, the vehicles were starting to pour out of the GATE, soldiers exiting their respective vehicles and going to their formation. The Imperial Army were not idle either, noticing the movements near the holy temple at Arnus Hill. Activities were seen from the camps, noticeably the trebuchets that were being moved and the load that was being set on fire. The Three large dragons that were circling around the JSDF began returning back to their base after their surveillance.

" _All units, spread out and take your positions. Have the grenadiers to aim their rocket launchers at the big dragons. All platoons fire at my command."_

Sounds of footsteps took the field as the soldiers went out of their vehicles as they ran towards their desired formation. The two Type-79 tanks went forward to provide cover for the artillery, cannons locked on the approaching roman wielding army. Mortars were set-up, guns were locked and loaded. By this time, the dragonriders were already airborne, swarming the skies and were less than a kilomoter from them. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the signal, as **three bright flares** shot out, brightening the dark night sky and the view of the whole battlefield

" _FIRE!"_

Gunshots fired out, the ground shook in recoil as the tanks shot out its rounds, and the night sky was littered with bullets and explosions. The smaller dragons were hit, losing their altitude in mid-air as they plummeted towards the ground while Panzerfausts where fired at the three large dragons. They were able to avoid the incoming missiles with a great amount of agility and speed, then shot upwards in sky.

"What the hell!? How can a monster that big dodge that!"

Still the sound of guns firing still continued as the Imperial army lost their men to the bullets carving through their bodies, and the explosions brought out by the two tanks. It would seem even though they lost of their men, the steel armor clad army still didn't lose their will to fight as the large flaming rocks in their trebuchets were tossed, as well as the flame clad arrows retaliating back as a response to the JSDF.

Thousands of flaming arrows together with large stones rained down on the Japanese soldiers who were taking cover from the vehicles and trees, killing some of the infantry. Shots from the tanks fired back in revenge, targeting the trebuchets destroying some of them, while another set of vehicles arrived at the exit of the GATE.

Now the three large dragon designated as "bogeys" went up to the sky, high enough to reach the cover of the clouds quickly. A **loud shriek** rang out at the Arnus Hill, making the JSDF soldiers to look up. Just then, the three shot down at instantaneous speeds, jaws wide open and what look like white energy forming their mouth.

Soldiers stopped firing their rifles, their ears ringing from the noise above them. They looked upwards to see the source of the sound, only to gasp to see the dark blue dragons.

"INNN **NNNCOMING!**!"

* _Crackle_ *- **BOOOOOOOM!**

A flash of light blinded the people in the vicinity as lightning struck down at the area around the two tanks at the front, exploding in with such force that it killed not only the people inside and the people taking cover using the tank, but also the area surrounding it. One lightning also hit another area that was littered by JSDF soldiers, incinerating the people around the place.

The "bogeys" flew back up the air again, retreating back to the imperial army lines while their cavalry, which is composed by horsemen are rapidly approaching the JSDF left flank, with the dragon riders reforming their ranks at their right flank. Cries of pain and anguish rang out as they continued to fire out bullets, killing people left and right. Mortar shells exploded, painting the field in an explosion of orange and red.

Fortunately for the JSDF, more tanks and LAV exited out of the GATE, giving the Japanese soldiers cover form the flaming arrows and stones. Machine guns and rifles didn't stop their firing for even a second, killing the coming horsemen, killing those in front but not stopping their charge at all.

Distance from the cavalry that was threatening to trample them closed in, until they stopped when the ground shook again as the mortars started firing their shells at the horsemen, exploding at the center of their formation, killing many and making their horses panic. The firing continued, decimating them in the blast of a fiery explosion.

The dragonrider's cavalry to their right flew down on them again, only to be met with automatic gunfire from the military vehicles, which lead to them numerously going down. The RPGs successfully hit their marks, lightening up the sky like a fireworks.

Meanwhile many large stones were being hurled over to the Japanese side, crushing people as they were scattering to avoid it. In return, tanks open fired, with a sounding boom that made the other soldiers near it become temporarily deaf.

A loud painful shriek rang out in the air again as lightning cracked at the JSDF formation, targeting the tanks and other vehicles, destroying the area once again. From the chaos, the large dragons flew undetected after they launched their deadly strikes to the heart of their enemy.

Smoke filled the hill as the chaos continued to go on...

…

…

…

…And thus, the JSDF fought there again

* * *

' _China has requested the UN for a convention to decide how to handle the gate that appeared in Japan. The PRC has said that it needs someone to take charge, following the deaths of the JSDF soldiers from the starting operation. Reports say that the JSDF won the battle, despite losing many men. Meanwhile, USA has expressed their willingness Japan in their endeavor while Russia has-'_ ,

* * *

 **OOOOoo[Into The GATE]ooOOOO**

"82 soldiers killed, more than 300 of them injured! How would you explain that Defense Minister!"

"With all due respect, we were outnumbered 150:1 and we didn't expect them to be at the GATE. If the JSDF weren't there, there would be even civilian casualties!

"They were wielding outdated weaponry that is tens and thousand of years old!"

"That army was in the process of attacking the us already. They were prepared and had those lightning dragons!"

"That same army and lightning dragons wouldn't be even attacking us if we destroyed that gate already!"

* * *

 **[Arnus Hill]**

"Man, the operation really fucked up don't you think Itami?", Kurata said as he put the empty mug after drinking water. He and Itami were currently eating outside of their tent, as there currently was no established mess hall or canteen yet. They were just finished with their watch duty and used the opportunity to take some food for their hungry stomachs.

Itami responded lazily. "Well, we were prepared in case the enemy was waiting beyond the gate, but we never expected that they were on the verge of attacking, getting us offguard as we haven't establish our position yet. They were on a large number that our bullets weren't enough to kill all of them. It didn't help that they were so near to us that we were in range of all those arrows and dragons"

"We didn't manage to kill those three didn't we?" Kurata sighed as he drank his water from his mug. The GATE entering really took upon him and he was really tired from all the work they had to clean up. One week has passed since the operation and the battle ended yet they were forced to overtime to place some traps and fortify our positions. Digging trenches and putting up barbed wires was really exhausting as hell.

The 2nd lieutenant shrugged. "If you mean those lightning dragons, yeah we didn't alright. It was fast enough to dodge our rocket launcher but also high above the range and strong enough to evade or withstand our rifle fire.

"Makes you think why didn't they used them in the attack at Ginza. Man that would have even be more of a disaster."

"I think the army at Ginza was just the advance army, and here in Arnus Hill was the main force where those lightning dragons were their heavy guns.", Itami theorized.

Kurata whined while stomping his feet on the ground. "I was really looking forward for fairies and magical girls flying around, but nooooooooooo. We just had to deal this. My nekomimi-chan that I'll never see", the sergeant sobbed a little.

Just then, Kurabayashi came into view, walking up to them in sedate pace. Kurata swallowed his saliva in fear, not able to discern why she is coming up to them. Meanwhile, Itami just looked at her, then continued eating.

The female sergeant saluted to Itami-dono. "Sir, you are being summoned by the General". She then looked at Kurata, "Also, you come with me lanky doodles"

The two males looked at each other, wondering about the sudden orders they were given.

* * *

 **[Imperial Capital: Throne Room]**

An old man bowed his head as he stood facing a man seated at a chair decorated by precious gems.

"Your Majesty, we expect about 60,000 casualties from all nations from the last attack. The defeated army have been left leaderless and are returning home."

Emperor Molt Augustus just scoffed. "How about the Order of the Jupiter?"

"A raven arrived carrying a message. They are well and healthy and are expected to come back here in no less than today."

"Good, good"

The old senator worriedly asked the emperor with his raspy voice. "But are you sure to trust them your majesty? They have been opposed to your methods after all."

"Don't worry about that. After all, the leader of that group is my son.", the emperor shrugged the man's worries with a smirk in his place.

"If you are sure, your royal highness. I shall get started with scorched earth tactics"

Their conversation was interrupted by the creaking of the doors, revealing Princess Pina of the Knights of Roses as the massive wooden doors fully opened.

"Your Majesty!"

Slowly but regally, the scarlet haired knight walked up to the center of the throne room, bowing down in one knee in greeting for her father.

"My daughter, what do you need?" the man sitting in the throne asked uninterestingly at lady in front of him.

"About Arnus Hill of course. I have learned that the allied army faced miserable defeat. And the Empire's Holy Land, has been occupied by enemy forces. What are you doing in a time like this?"

The old senator responded to her. "Your highness. We will use this opportunity to take back Arnus. We are gathering our all—"

Pina Co Lada cut him off. "How complacent. Do you think by just organizing the army, we can just charge up there?"

Emperor still sat there with his hand in his face, looking bored. "What you say is true Pina. We are still ignorant about the enemy that resides in our hill." Then Molt's face brightened, "This is perfect. Can you and your Order scout critical information to us?

The princess' head reeled from shock. "With my Order?"

The highest form of authority nodded his head in response. "Indeed. If your order is more than your plaything, of course."

Fist clenched, the scarlet headed knight agreed. "I understand your majesty. I will take my leave with your permission."

"You may take your leave my daughter."

Princess Pina bowed her head , her teeth grinding, and proceeded to exit the throne room. Chin up, and chest out, she strutted away. The massive door closed behind her with a resounding thud, making her pause from her steps. She looked up again, only to lose her composure at the sight in front of her.

"Brother! What happened to your face?!"

A man with a gentle but rigid voice spoke return. "Dear sister, I'm afraid we need to move this conversation for another time. I need to speak with his majesty urgently"

* * *

 **[Arnus Hill]**

"So we've come to the conclusion that we'll need to investigate the people, religion, industries, and politics of this region. If we can even glean information about their military, then that would be even helpful."

Itami smiled goofily at the general, "So an investigation huh. That sounds good."

"I'm not messing around! You're the one going!", shouted the officer.

"No", came the short answer from Itami, causing the general to lose his composure at the unexpected answer.

…

…

…

…What?"

The hero of Ginza shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me I'm going alone out there after what we just experienced"

The commander just stared at him stupidly. "Why would I say that? First we're going to form 6 deep recon teams. Your mission will be to command one of them", said the general as he pointed his finger at the 2nd lieutenant. "Make contact with townspeople in your area and and determine their nature. If possible, establish friendly relations with the locals", the soldier finished, crossing his arms.

"Right, I guess", replied Itami while scratching his head.

"Good" the commander affirmed. "2nd lieutenant Itami Youji, you're hereby grant you the command of Recon Team 3.

 **OOOOoo[Into The GATE]ooOOOO**

"Fall in. Recon Team Three reporting for duty", a middle aged man saluted. He was accompanied with the other ten soldiers carrying their guns.

Itami just smiled lazily at Sergeant Major Uwabara, "Ohoo. Hey Pops. ..uh.. Kurata!". 'So that's why the called Kurata too.'

"Taichou, don't call me like your flirting with me. I'm into women"

"I didn't mean that way you idiot!" shouted Itami.

'Are they really the heroes of Ginza?", thought all of the soldiers around them as they sweatdropped from the scene in front of them.

The 2nd lieutenant composed himself. "I'm Itami, commander of the Special Region Recon Team Three", he introduced himself. 'All because I missed the Yurikamome at Shinbashi that day and now I'm a squad commander', he sighed mentally.

'What's wrong with this guy?' the Kuribayashi asked herself, not really confident at their commander for the mission.

Everyone, are you packed and all ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Our mission is to establish relations with the nearest locals here, and possibly gather intelligence about this place."

"Recon Team Three, move out", with that, the three vehicles started up their engines, and drove their way to explore the unknown lands. The group has now started their adventure, and who knows what will happen to them. Or better yet, what kind of creatures will they meet?

…

…

…

…And thus, the JSDF fought there

* * *

 **OOOOoo[Into The GATE]ooOOOO**

 **SPECIAL REGION REPORT!**

 **Winged Dragons**

They are the dragons that mainly composes the dragon cavalry. Their colors ranged from violet to black. They are mounted by dragon riders to flank or attack the enemies behind their lines. They are also good for ambushes.

They have no special characteristics other than flying attributes

 **Sprite Dragon [** _ **Rairyu**_ **]**

They are dragons that are exclusive to the Order of Jupiter, a branch of knights under the dragon cavalry. The colour scheme of the dragon ranges from sky blue to dark blue.

The Sprite Dragons are capable of flight, and are able to move in supersonic speeds. Also, they can breath ranged attacks in a form of lightning. This attack is characterized by a painful shriek from the dragon, and then a white glow is charged at the dragon's mouth and released. Legends say that the Sprite dragons lightning attack never misses.

* * *

 **[Author's Note]**

 **Guess who/what did I base my Sprite dragon from~~~**

 **Well crap. I really don't what to write next chapter. I mean do I save some of the elves? At least I can explore the female Characters now. Goodness, we know that FF needs some of it. Especially Tuka. I REALLY have big plans for her mwahahahahaha**

 **It will be really helpful if any of you guys tell me what weapons or vehicles the JSDF uses. I noticed that I know next to nothing about military stuff LOL.**

[Edited 6:49 PM, Philippine Time]

 **Please Review!**


End file.
